


The Pretty One in Glasses

by shattering_petals



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Coffee Shops, Confessions, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seungwoo is in college and in lovee, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's adorable guys i swear, side seunggyul, wooseok is a soft highschool boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: In which Seungwoo falls deeper and deeper in love with his favourite customer





	The Pretty One in Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Whadup yaaall. I got into X1 recently and I am proud to say that they have overtaken my free time. Heres some fluff for my OTP  
Enjoyyy

Seungwoo likes to think that every part timer has this one customer crush. You know, that one regular who’s impossible not to fall for. Of course this is solely based on looks, maybe they have a terrible personality and Seungwoo’s tiny crush vanishes like shadows at night.

College law student such as himself is under a lot of stress and even though he doesn’t really need the money, making coffee at this tiny local shop helps him relax. The owner is a total sweetheart too and let’s Seungwoo have a pastry if he’s forgotten to eat.

Working at this little shop makes you meet new people and well… that’s how he met this infamous customer crush. He’s a high school boy, always in his uniform and glasses, looking waaaaay too pretty for his own good. He orders a simple black coffee, sits in the corner next to the window and does some paperwork. The first thing that caught Seungwoo’s attention was his round eyes. Then it was his soft voice, barely audible yet it made Seungwoo’s heart jump every time this boy muttered a simple thank you. From that point Seungwoo was falling more and more. Later he found out his name is Kim Wooseok thanks to the name tag. Kim Wooseok… Even his name sounds pretty.

It’s a shame that he’s not showing up lately. Wooseok was the only thing he could look forward to in his rather dull shift filled with forced smiles and girls whispering. __At least the weather’s nice__. Seungwoo thinks as he looks into the street. It’s not nice by everyone’s standard because autumn and it’s windy but it’s his favourite. The colors of dry leaves, the fresh breeze, the lack of aggressive sunshine, the air after a good long autumn rain. Yep, it’s definitely his favourite.

It is Yohan’s turn to close so Seungwoo gets to leave a little early and jumps in his car. He stops at the library, still has a project to finish. He could go to uni’s library but he prefers the town’s one. It’s quiet and cozy. He smiles to greet the lady at her desk and goes straight to history section. After getting all the material he needs, he looks for a place to sit, the only vacant seat is dangerously near to none other than Kim Wooseok. Seungwoo’s happy he finally gets to see him but he looks a bit different. Wooseok is usually perfectly dressed, even the tie is perfect. Now, his light brown hair is a mess, so is his tie and shirt. Jacket is long forgotten on his backpack. He still looks as amazing as ever though. Seungwoo carefully sits down and focuses on his work but he still can’t help but steal a glance once in a while.

After a while, the lady clears her throat catching Seungwoo’s attention and taps on her watch with a pen Seungwoo nods. He packs his things and as he gets up, he notices that Wooseok fell asleep, pen still in his hand and glasses barely holding on.

„Hey.“ Seungwoo says, shaking the boy’s shoulder. Wooseok only shuffles a little. How cute.

„Hey wake up. They’re closing.“ He shakes a little harder and Wooseok finally wakes up. He adjusts his glasses.

„Ugh… Goodness, did I really fall asleep?“ He says a little disappointed.

„Seems like it. They’re about to close.“ Wooseok blinks few times and nods. He stands and starts packing.

„What is the time?“

„ Almost 6PM.“

„There may not be any buses left.“ He mutters.

„I can give you a ride if you want.“

Wooseok raises his head and looks away as if he’s considering the offer. His eyes find Seungwoo’s and he gives him a shy smile and a light nod.

The ride is quite awkward, the only thing breaking the silence is a tacky radio station. Seungwoo decides to abuse the opportunity to get to know him.

"What's your name? "

„Kim Wooseok.“ Long pause „I’m a high school senior.“

„What about you?“

„Han Seungwoo. Second year law student.“

„Law…“ Wooseok whispers to himself.

„You work so hard for a highschooler.“

„I guess so…“

Silence falls between them.

„Your coffee is very good.“ He says, looking at his feet as he hugs his bag a little tighter. Seungwoo smiles to himself. There’s no need to say anything anymore. Seungwoo stops in front of a fancy looking houses which is supposed to be Wooseok’s home.

„Thank you for the ride Mr. Han.“ Seungwoo only smiles and waves. He can’t help but grin like a mad man for his whole way home. Who’d guess that someone can be so damn adorable?

Seungwoo is disappointed once again. Wooseok didn’t show up. It always bothered him a little when his favourite customer doesn’t make his day with his presence but today he’s plain annoyed and fake smiling for the whispering girls is extra difficult. Last customer of the day leaves and Seungwoo starts the closing process.

He locks the glass door and breathes in the air.

„Mr. Han!“ Seungwoo turns way more quickly than he should. The boy quickly walks towards him.

„Wooseok, why are you here?“

„Uuh well I don’t like when I owe something. I want to repay you for yesterday.“

„You don’t have to. It was just a favour.“ He says. Wooseok unconsciously pouts.

„But if you really want to, you can help me clean my aunt’s apartment, she’s moving soon and recently injured her back so I volunteered.“ He suggests. Wooseok’s eyes light up.

„Sounds nice.“

„Alright then. I’ll pick you up on Sunday.“

Seungwoo can’t understand how his aunt manged to have so many useless pretty objects in such tiny apartment and still be able to walk around without tripping. Oh well, at least he can spend some time with his now favourite person in the whole wide world, Wooseok.

He came in a casual outfit, oversized fluffy sweater, jeans and sneakers and his signature round glasses. Seungwoo has done some cleaning already, things that might get in the way and clothes.

„So the task is simple. Collect everything you see and put it in the labeled boxes, any questions?“

„No, Mr. Han.“

„Don’t call me that. It makes me feel old.“

„What should I call you?“

„Hyung. Or Seungwoo hyung, that’s up to you.“

Just like with paperwork, Wooseok is diligent with sorting. The boy really does work hard.

Seungwoo sets down books he collected from living room.He’s about to get more, but then he sees Wooseok struggling to reach an object on a top shelf. You know, Seungwoo _could_ just say „hey let me help“ but Mr. Sneaky-bitch has a better idea.

He comes up behind Wooseok, his chest touching the boy’s back. He slowly reaches, making sure their hands touch. He grabs the object with ease and hands it to a slightly blushing Wooseok.

„Careful, it might fall on your head.“ Seungwoo says in a teasing voice. Wooseok adjusts his glasses grabs the object and grumpily walks away, muttering something about not needing help. Mr. Sneaky- bitch has won once again.

Days and weeks pass an before you now it, TV is already full of xmas ads which means only one thing – Christmas is here which also means another horrible thing – the dreadful and notorious evening called Cho Seungyoun’s Christmas party. Seungwoo was never really festive and Seungyoun and his unconditional love for his boyfriend Hangyul has him even more not festive but hey, free alcohol and food manages to convince him every time.

Here he is now, decorating the love birds‘ spacious nest with lights and other stuff. At least Wooseok’s there. Seungwoo’s very happy that their relationship status upgraded to close friends and he got to know him very well. He wants to study medicine and become a doctor, he likes drawing comics and reading poetry. He’s an only child and his family is quite rich. He’s the class president and also joined the swim club. He likes to wear oversized clothes because they feel comfortable. He’s adorable like a kid but mature like an adult.

And currently he’s tying a mistletoe at Seungyoun’s request.

„You okay?“

„Yep, almost done.“ He answers as he makes sure it won’t fall. Wooseok looks proudly at his work and takes a step to get off the ladder. He trips and before he knows it, he’s already falling. Luckily there’s Seungwoo who is quick to catch him before he hits the cold floor. Wooseok opens his eyes.

„Oh my god, are you alright?“ Seungwoo asks as he helps him stand up.

„Yeah I’m fine…. Thanks.“ Wooseok says, embarrassed. Seungwoo just sighs.

„Be more careful next time. I might not be there to catch you.“

Besides this little slip up, all the preparations go smoothly.

Seungyoun claps his hands. „Welp, thank you for your help gentlemen. See you at 6.“

Seungwoo turns to Wooseok „Will you come?“

„I’d like to… But I’m not sure. I’ll have to ask my parents.“

Seungwoo being annoyed whenever he hopes Wooseok would come but he doesn’t has become a habit now. Every year Seungwoo just gulps eggnog and eats whatever they made until it’s socially acceptable to leave, never really having fun in the process.

Right now, he’s doing his ritual again, hoping no one would talk to him. Man, what wouldn’t he give to see those fluffy brown hair and glasses. Not only does that bastard look like an angel, he even acts like one. His little customer crush has evolved to something way bigger. It has become so big to the point Seungwoo prays that he’s gay or bi or just into boys so he can make him his cause fuck he’s a total bf material. Like can you imagine what it would like to cuddle him? Especially in those fluffy sweaters? Seungwoo would be on cloud nine. Well he would be on cloud nine with even little skin-ship like holding hands or just seeing him blush by his teasing or making him laugh with silly jokes or just make him happy in general. Seungwoo also heard quiet people are the kinkiest and you can be sure as hell Seungwoo will make him scre-

„Hyung!“ Sweet voice brings Seungwoo back into reality. „Your face is red.“ Wooseok points out.

„Must be the alcohol.“ He explains, trying to act like he did not just think about fucking the boy in front of him.

„There’s a lot more people that I expected.“

„Cho’s the definition of social butterfly.“ Seungwoo smiles „I’m glad you made it.“

„Me too. I can’t stay long though.“

Seungyoun’s loud voice rings through the apartment announcing slow dance to sappy love songs.

„Hyung, would you like to dance?“ This is unexpected. Usually Seungwoo would reject right away but Wooseok is exception to a lot of things, dance included. So he lets Wooseok grab his hand and lead them on the dance floor.

_ We'll do it all_ __ __  
_Everything_ _  
_On our own__

__

__

_We don't need_ __ __  
_Anything_ _ _  
_ _ _Or anyone_

If there’s anything good about Seungyoun, it’s surely his music taste. This song is perfectly slow dance material and still not too emotional.

Wooseok puts his hands on Seungwoo’s shoulders meanwhile his hands settle at Wooseok‘s waist. He hasn’t done this in years but there’s nothing too difficult about it. He never understood the hype about this until now. There truly is something magical about holding your loved one and just swaying back and forth. He looks to his right and sees the hosts of the party already making out. Wooseok follows his gaze and chuckles.

„They don’t waste time.“

„They really don’t.“

„I wish someone would love me the same way.“ Wooseok whispers. Oh darling, only if you knew. Seungwoo then shifts his attention back to his dance partner. Wooseok’s also looking at him. They stare into each other’s eyes. Seungwoo can feel the ground shake under his feet. Or is it just his knees getting weak? He doesn’t know. It’s hard to think straight with the most gentle and most beautiful creature in your arms. He gets lost in those dark eyes. He falls into the dark ocean, slowly sinking, not putting up a fight, not gasping for air. He let’s the imaginary sea swallow him, embrace him, gently kill him and Seungwoo knows. Seungwoo knows he is in love.

_ _

_All that I am_ __  
_All that I ever was_ _  
_ _Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_ _

Seungwoo pulls him closer and hugs him. If he continues to gaze, he might lose what’s left of his sanity. Wooseok pulls away after a while and looks up at the ceiling. Then he looks down, plants a chaste kiss on Seungwoo’s cheek.

„Mistletoe.“ He smiles and Seungwoo’s heart does a elaborate gymnastic routine. Seungwoo thinks that Wooseok should work on his aiming skills.

The song ends way too early for Seungwoo’s liking. Wooseok’s phone buzzes.

„I gotta go.“

„So soon?“

„Thanks for the dance. See you later hyung.“

Seungwoo weakly waves. All couples return to whatever they were doing and Seungwoo, his wild heartbeat and hazy mind are the only ones left on the dance floor. Seungyoun comes up to him and throws his arm around Seungwoo’s neck.

„Soooo, when are you making your move?“

„What do you mean?“

„Wooseok of course who else? I knew you had a thing for him but damn this dance was like a scene from The Notebook.“

„How could you possibly know, you were too busy eating your boyfriend‘s face off.“

„Han Seungwoo, my friend, you’re about as slick as sand paper, ok? You throw heart eyes at him whenever he’s in one mile radius. Luckily he’s too dense to notice.“

„I’m tired. Imma head out.“

„Sure thing. Good night hyung.“

„Night, Cho.“

It’s the New Year. Seungwoo never went to parties or the annual fair. He didn’t celebrate beggining of a new year, he didn’t feel the need to. Wooseok asked him to go to the fair and just like with the dance, Seungwoo will make an exception.

The fair is crowded and it’s quite cold. Seungwoo decided to let go a little and they bought animal ear headbands – cat for Wooseok, dog for Seungwoo. They tried almost everything the fair had to offer – from Ferris wheel to horror house, suspicious candy even crazy photo booth. They slowly walk through the busy street, looking for a way to kill time until midnight fireworks when Seungwoo hears a woman’s voice call his name.

„Han Seungwoo!“ It’s Mina, his ex girlfriend. She runs to him and they briefly hug.

„Mina i had no idea you’ll be here. How’s your family?“ Seungwoo asks smiling, its been so long since the last time he saw her, he almost forgot her beauty.

„Ah you know. Same old. Who’s this young man?“

„Oh right.“ He turns to Wooseok. The usual softness in his expression is gone and is he… glaring? „This is Kim Wooseok, my close friend. Wooseok this is Mina.“ Wooseok nonchalantly raises his hand and Mina reluctantly shakes it.

„Close friend, huh? I gotta run before my sister buys the whole candy store. It was nice seeing you again!“ she smiles and runs off into the crowd. Wooseok is still looking in the direction where she went, still glaring.

„Hey Wooseok, I know a place we can go and watch the fireworks. There’s a nice view and we won’t have to push through the crowd.“

„Great! Let’s go.“

They lean against the railing waiting for the fireworks to go off in silence. It’s snowing and the stars are shining brightly.

„If I tell you a secret, will you keep it?“

„Of course. You know you can trust me.“

„The reason I work so hard is not because I’m ambitious or passionate about getting to med school. It’s because if my parents see that I can be successful and kind, maybe they’ll have less trouble accepting the fact that-“ He stop and takes a deep breath. Then he exhales, creating a tiny mist. „that I like men.“

„My parents were surprisingly accepting, even though I’m a human train wreck and I barely pass semesters.“

„You like men too?“ He asks, surprised.

„I do. But girls are also great. I’m not picky.“

„So you’re bi?“

„Yeah. But I thought I was gay for a really long time. I prefer men, you know.“ Seungwoo would like to think it’s his statement that made Wooseok blush but it might as well be the cold wind. Just then, like on cue, the first firework explodes in the air. The combination of different types and colors reflect on the river as well as on Wooseok’s round eyes.

„They’re beautiful, aren’t they?“ Seungwoo asks without tearing his gaze away from it.

„Hyung is beautiful too.“

„Wha-What?“ He turns to Wooseok with wide eyes, secretly hoping he didn’t say that as a joke. Wooseok takes two steps towards him and without a word caresses Seungwoo’s cheek with his left hand. Seungwoo gently pushes the younger onto the railing. He takes a second to examine the perfection that is Kim Wooseok before finally leaning down, pressing their cold lips together.

The kiss is slow but passionate. Seungwoo tries to convey all the feelings he didn’t have the courage to say. All this time making Wooseok his was his ultimate wish but now that he has him in his arms he’s not sure if his heart can take such challenge. At this point fireworks are completely forgotten. Who needs to see fireworks if you can feel them?

They have to part eventually (although that’s the last thing Seungwoo wants to do right now) but their foreheads stay together and they try to calm down their raging heartbeats.

„I like you Kim Wooseok. So damn much.“ Seungwoo whispers.

„I like you too. So damn much.“

„Can I make you mine?“

„Mhm.“

„Oh come on. Answer properly.“ Seungwoo teases.

„Forget it then.“ Wooseok says as he tries to break free from Seungwoo’s embrace.

„No no no no no I take it back!“ He panics and hugs Wooseok’s small body firmly. Wooseok just laughs.

„Man, I can’t believe we missed the show.“

„Well I may be a little biased put I prefer what we were doing.“

„Me too.“

„Say no more.“ Seungwoo jokes and reconnects their lips.

He promises himself that he’ll treat Wooseok like the angel he is.

**Author's Note:**

> What a journey. The slow dance song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.  
Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and i'll be very grateful for kudos.  
Please not i'm not a native so there might be some errors  
Tbh i might make a independent sequel or a spin off for seunggyul


End file.
